A conference call allows more than two endpoints to participate in a call. According to a known multicast conference technique, a multicast session is established between the endpoints of a conference call. Every endpoint may transmit a signal into the multicast session, and the other endpoints may play the transmitted signals. For example, an endpoint may transmit a signal if it comprises voice signal, and may play the first received signals. Uncontrolled multicast conferencing, however, tends to use more network bandwidth than compared to the traditional conference bridge approach. Consequently, known multicast conferencing techniques may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.